War Storm
War Storm est le quatrième et dernier tome de la saga Red Queen '''de l'auteure Victoria Aveyard, et sortira le 15 mai 2018 en anglais. thumb|Couverture de War Storm '''Résumé LA VICTOIRE VIENT À UN PRIX. Mare Barrow l'a trop bien appris, grâce ou à cause de la trahison de Cal, qui l'a presque détruite. Désormais déterminée à protéger son cœur - et à préserver la liberté des Rouges et de ses semblables Sang-neufs -, Mare décide de renverser le royaume de Norta une fois pour toutes ... en commençant par la couronne posée sur la tête de Maven. Mais une guerre ne se gagne pas toute seule, et pour que tous les Rouges se lèvent comme un seul homme, Mare doit se ranger du côté du garçon qui lui a brisé le cœur afin de vaincre celui qui a failli le lui briser. Les puissants alliés Argents de Cal, avec l'aide de Mare et de la Garde écarlate, s'avèrent une force formidable et d'un poids considérable. Mais Maven semble poussé par une obsession si profonde, si viscérale, qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour retrouver Mare à ses côtés, même si cela signifie démolir tout - et tout le monde - sur son passage. La guerre arrive, et Mare s'est battue pour avoir sa place en première ligne. La victoire suffira-t-elle à renverser la souveraineté des Argents? Ou la petite faiseuse de foudre sera-t-elle réduite au silence pour toujours? Dans la conclusion épique de la série époustouflante de Victoria Aveyard, Mare doit embrasser son destin et invoquer toute sa puissance ... car tous seront testés, mais tous ne survivront pas. Extraits *"Don't be such a possessive ass." Mare, to Cal → "Ne sois pas un idiot aussi possessif" Mare, à Cal * "I'm not talking about your broken heart. That is... incredibily low on my list of worries." → "Je ne parle pas de ton cœur brisé. C'est... Incroyablement bas sur la liste de mes priorités" * "Kilorn looks between Evangeline and me, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. And maybe fear. "Girls are weird," he mutters to himself. Tiberias and Ptolemus bob their heads, agreeing." → "Le regard de Kilorn passe d'Evangeline à moi, restant bouche bée d'incrédulité. Et peut-être de crainte. "Les filles sont bizarres," se marmonne-t-il à lui-même. Tiberias et Ptolemus hochent la tête, acquiesçant." *"I keep staring, as if drowning. The scars might be old, but the almost purple, bruise-like mark where his neck meets shoulder. That's new. That's mine, I think, gulpind around a memory both close and infinitely far away." Mare → "Je continue à regarder fixement, comme si je me noyais. Les cicatrices sont peut-être vieilles, mais toujours violettes, comme des marques de contusions à l'endroit où son cou rejoint son épaule. C'est nouveau. C'est à moi, je pense, la gorge serrée d'un souvenir à la fois proche et infiniment loin." Mare *"I'd much rather be sitting out on the terrace getting drunk with my husband, watching overpowered children glare at each other, than do this." Davidson → "Je préférerais être assis dehors sur la terrasse à me bourrer la gueule avec mon mari, en regardant des enfants soumis se lancer des regards noirs, que faire ça." Davidson * " "It does'nt change things," I force out, bristling as I turn around. "For either of us." "I know that," Farley says, as if calming an animal. Her throat bobs and she licks her lip, choosing her words very carefully. "I miss Shade. I'd do terrible things to bring him back. To get one more day with him. To let Clara meet her father." My hands ball at my sides and I look at my feet, feeling my cheeks flush. With shame, because she does'nt trust me. And with anger, deep sorrow, regret, for my brother lost to all of us. "I won't-." She pushes up to her feet and closes the distance between us in firm strides. Her hands grip my shoulders, forcing me to look up into her scarred face. "I'm saying you're stronger than I am, Mare," she says, eyes shining. It takes a long moment for the words to sink in. "When it comes to him. Not anything else," she adds quickly, breaking the tension. "Nothing else," I mutter. "Except electrocuting people." Farley just shrugs her broad shoulders. "Well, who knows? I haven't tried that yet." " Mare & Farley → " "Ça ne change rien," ai-je dit du bout des lèvres, me hérissant en me retournant. "Pour aucun d'entre nous". "Je le sais," dit Farley, comme si elle devait calmer un animal sauvage. Sa gorge tremble et elle se lèche la lèvre, choisissant ses mots avec beaucoup de soin. "Shade me manque. Je ferais des choses terribles pour le ramener. Pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour de plus à ses côtés. Pour que Clara rencontre son père." Je laisse tomber mes mains le long de mon corps et je regarde mes pieds, sentant mes joues rougir. Avec honte, car elle ne me croit pas. Et avec de la colère, un chagrin profond et du regret, pour mon frère, perdu pour chacun d'entre nous. "Je ne veux pas..." Elle s'appuie sur son pied et rétrécit la distance qui nous sépare d'une démarche inflexible. Ses mains agrippent mes épaules, me forçant à regarder son visage balafré. "Je te dis que tu es plus forte que je ne le suis, Mare," dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Il me faut un long moment pour comprendre pleinement ces mots. "Quand c'est à propos de lui. Pas pour quoique ce soit d'autre." ajoute-elle rapidement, brisant la tension. "Rien d'autre," je murmure. "Sauf électrocuter les gens". Farley hausse ses larges épaules. "Eh bien, qui sait? Je n'ai pas encore essayé ça." " Mare & Farley * " "I don't like this," Tiberias mutters. I scoff, scuffing my new boots on the road. "Stuck on a cliff, half of the soldiers gone, transports ruined, Raider attack imminent, and I didn't get to finish my dinner. What's not to like?" In spite of our circumstances, he grins, his smile crooked and familiar. Something swoops in my chest and I cross my arms, hoping he can't see me flush in the dim light. He stares at me, his eyes an intent, burning bronze as they trace my face. Slowly, his lips fall and the smile fades as he remembers our decisions. Our choices. But his stare remains and I feel fire rise inside me. Rage and want and regret in equal measure. "Don't look at me like that, Tiberias." "Don't call me Tiberias," he shoots back, dropping his gaze. I laugh bitterly. "It's the name you choose." " Mare and Tiberias → " "Je n'aime pas ça," marmonne Tiberias. Je pouffe, éraflant mes nouvelles bottes sur la route. "Coincés sur une falaise, la moitié des soldats perdus, des moyens de transport ruinés, une attaque de raid imminente, et je n'ai même pas pu finir mon dîner. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ne pas aimer?" En dépit des circonstances, il arbore son large et familier sourire en coin. Quelque chose fond dans ma poitrine et je croise les bras, espérant qu'il ne peut pas me voir rougir dans la faible lumière. Il me fixe, ses yeux déterminés flamboyant de bronze et redessinant les traits de mon visage. Lentement, les commissures de ses lèvres retombent et son sourire s'estompe en se rappelant nos décisions. Nos choix. Mais il continue de me fixer et je sens le feu monter en moi. Rage et désir et regret en proportions égales. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Tiberias." "Ne m'appelle pas Tiberias," répond-il, relâchant son regard. Je ris amèrement. "C'est le nom que tu t'es choisi." " Mare et Tiberias :* "When the storm breaks, I'll be ready. I promise you that." → "Quand la tempête éclatera, je serai prêt-e. Je te le promets." : :* ""He's already done what he can to me," I say. "He can't break anything else." The lie soothes him, enough for him to turn away, satisfied in my safety. But there's always something left to be broken." → "Il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait," dis-je. "Il ne peut plus rien briser d'autre." Le mensonge l'apaise, assez pour se retourner, satisfait de ma sécurité. Mais il restera toujours quelque chose à briser." * "You forged this crown yourself, now wear it. Or don't." → "Tu as forgé cette couronne toi-même, maintenant porte-là. Ou ne la porte pas." * "I am different from what my wordl demands I be. And I am not worse for it." → "Je suis différent-e de ce que mon monde demande que je sois. Et je n'en suis pas plus mauvais-e pour autant." * " --------- will die. Maven will ---------. --------- will be on the throne at the end. --------- and ---------- will end up together. Oh, and nobody cares about ---------." → "---------- va mourir. Maven va ---------. ---------- sera sur le trône à la fin. ------------- et ------------- vont finir ensemble. Oh, et tout le monde se fiche de -----------." Extras * Au cours de ce tome, Montfort et la Région des Lacs seront explorés plus en détail. * Cal et Maven auront une confrontation en face-à-face. * Cameron Cole retournera à Nouvelle Ville, qui sera explorée plus en détail. * Evangeline et Ptolemus auront des scènes avec Cal, Mare et Kilorn. * Suite au trailer sorti le 3 mai 2018 sur Youtube sur la chaîne Epic Reads, où l'on retrouve tour à tour Iris Cygnet, Maven, Evangeline, ainsi que Cal puis Mare qui prennent la parole, et à l'information selon laquelle on suivra 5 points de vue différents dans War Storm, dont deux déjà suivis dans les tomes précédents, on peut supposer que les points de vue seront ceux de Iris, Maven, Evangeline, Cal et Mare. Paroles des personnages et traduction (personnelle) en français: Iris: "I will not be controlled by people living on borrowed time and stolen thrones. Let them face the flood." → "Je ne me laisserai pas contrôlée par des gens vivant en sursis sur des trônes volés. Laissons-les faire face à l'inondation." Maven: "I need to see them both again. At least once more before this war ends and their deaths are mine." → "J'ai besoin de les revoir tous les deux. Au moins une dernière fois avant que la guerre finisse et que leurs morts/leur perte soient la mienne/à moi." Evangeline: "I know what the world looks like from a king’s right hand. I don’t care to live that life again." → "Je sais à quoi ressemble le monde en tant que bras droit d'un roi. Peu m'importe de revivre cette vie." Cal: "I am a king as much as anyone can be. To the blood. To the bone." → "Je suis un roi autant que quelqu'un peut l'être. Dans mon sang. Dans mes os." Mare: "I am less than his crown, but he is less than my cause. Lightning has no mercy and neither do I. Rise, red as the dawn." → "Je représente moins que sa couronne, mais il représente moins que ma cause. La foudre n'a aucune pitié et moi non plus. Et notre armée se lèvera, aussi rouge que l'aube."Catégorie:Red Queen